


RFA + V and Saeran as the 7 Deadly Sins

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Seven Deadly Sins, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: noa/n: idk man i have weird thoughts but hey!! Heres a thing!! Note that this isn’t meant to insult any of the characters, this is just for fun. Anyways enjoy, requests are open~warnings: sins-mod alex





	RFA + V and Saeran as the 7 Deadly Sins

Jumin as Lust

-an raw need for sex or things of a sexual nature. This includes thoughts, actions or desires  
-Jumin himself has the ability to intoxicate minds, making people around him sexually attracted to him  
-fits the exact stereotype- money, suits, tall, raven coloured hair  
-knows what he wants, and gets it with no ands ors ifs or buts  
-the way he smirks, like he knows that one way or another you’ll fall into his trap like every other person before you

 

Jaehee as Envy

-the need to have better or be better than others  
-stems from ambition until it becomes the only thought on ones mind  
-often wanting what others have to make their own life easier or “better”  
-because of her childhood, she grew up looking at other people and their families until being forced to fully cut off that string of emotions  
-until she started working for Jumin, where the envy and constant stress of her daily life brought this back

 

Yoosung as Greed

-unfed need to control something  
-normally caused by being or feeling sub-par, like you need to go the extra mile in order to be seen as an equal  
-when met with a possession it slowly obscures the mind, becoming an unhealthy infatuation  
-throughout the whole game it’s obvious that Yoosung thinks of himself as someone who will never reach the talent of the other RFA members  
-LOLOL became an unhealthy obsession of his, always needing more, always neglecting his schoolwork for “just one more round”  
-and we all know the “yandere” side of him where he feels that unkempt jealousy, and the need to be the “only one” to be yours etc etc  
-unhealthy need to have more

 

Seven as Sloth

-sadness, depression or the inability to feel joy  
-due to his past, there is always the aftermath and the high risk of several mental illnesses  
-having to hide behind different identities to appear better to everyone  
-having to keep up a strong facade when in truth,,  
-the burdens of his past dragging his mind down and having to face that battle daily

 

Zen as Pride

-once considered a need to be the most beautiful one in the room, pride can also be considered a need to be accepted by everyone and looked up to  
-pride can be apparent in people with childhoods where they were neglected or unloved  
-prideful people will fixate on one thing until they themselves are overcome by the intense need to feel like they are the “knight in shining armor” in everyone’s story  
-obvious that Zen has a high opinion of himself and will make himself seem like this perfect being to which god made no mistakes on  
-vain and narcissistic, thinking the best in himself as a coping method  
-makes a point to be the center of attention, and becomes a brother figure in most of the routes, someone you can and should rely on

 

V as Gluttony

\- “habitual greed or excess in eating”  
-in the case of V, he has an excess in secrets, taking up all problems for himself  
-he contains all of the burden, thinking that suffering will protect the people around him  
-he’s a soft soul and his parallel to gluttony is in no way referring to eating or alcoholism  
-he just wants to make sure everyone else is safe, therefore taking in all the lies, secrets, issues etc.

 

Saeran as Wrath

-extreme anger, rage, hatred or thirst for revenge  
-people who suffer with wrath will often go to extremes in order to have their anger met  
-can stem from psychological or physical abuse and can, in turn, turn the victim into one who abuses, kidnaps, murders  
-his anger towards Saeran for “abandoning” him  
-PTSD  
-but we love him because hes trying to be a better person so jot that down


End file.
